INNOCENT JUNGKOOK
by eommalion
Summary: Jungkook itu menggemaskan. Apa lagi jika matanya berbinar lucu, dia seperti puppy yang hilang Benar-benar polos! Namun siapa sangka jika makhluk itu adalah seseorang yang... PWP Kookv NC, LEMON short Story BL YAOI


[A/N: Tidak ada panggilan 'Hyung' yang ada 'KAKAK' Tae yg cimit :D

Jungkook (15)

Taehyunh (20)

"Aku pulang"

Seorang pemuda manis yang tengah asik menonton acara kesukaannya. Draman korea. Segerea mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat adik kandungnya. Jungkook. Baru saja pulang.

Jungkook berjalan kedalam. Kearah kakanya yang masih terduduk, lalu ikut mendudukan bokongnya lelah di sebelah kakaknya dan menatap sang kakak dengan mata bening nan polos itu.

"Kau lelah hm?" Yang lebih tua bertanya seraya mengelus surai hitam jungkook dan menatap sang adik sayang.

"Hmm. Sangat lelah" Jungkook menganggukan kepala lucu dan masih mempertahankan mata polosnya. Membuat yang lebih tua tidak bisa untuk tidak mencubit pipi jungkook. "Dan aku mau minum susu laut sekarang kak" lanjutnya. Menatap sang Kakak dengan puppy eyesnya.

Melihat jungkook dengan wajah seperti ini membuat Taehyung berpikir jungkook itu sangat polos untuk mengetahui dunia luar dan memiliki pemikiran mesum.

Tetapi siapa yang tahu bukan, jika jungkook itu seorang...

"Asshhh..junghhh..hnghhh.."

Tubuh telanjang Taehyung berkilat sexy karena di banjiri keringat. Sementara matanya terpejam erat dan kepalanya mendongkak. Merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, mulutnya meracau mengeluarkan desahan desahan indah ketika mulut seseorang di bawah terus bergerak cepat memblow-job penisnya. Ia mencengkram seprai untuk pelampiasan kenikmatannya hingga akhirnga penisnya berkedut dan sesuatu dalam dirinya memaksa ingin keluar.

"Junghhkokhh..aku ingin nghhh..Ahh!"

"Kita langsung ke intinya kak!"

Belum sempat Taehyung mengatur nafas karena baru saja mengeluarkan spermanya. Ia sudah di kejutkan oleh adiknya. Jungkook. Yang tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya liar diiringi sesuatu di bawah sana untuk mencoba masuk kedalam lubangnya yang berkedut.

"Jung. Aku akhh!"

"Ahh.."

Jungkook mendesah nikmat kala penisnya berhasil masuk dengan lancar ke dalam lubang milik kakaknya. "Maaf, aku tidak sabar" gumamnya. Kemudian kembali mencium bibir kissable yang lebih tua.

"Ashh...bergerak lahhh...nghhh"

"Dilaksanan sayang"

Setelah berucap. Jungkook mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya, menggenjot lubang Taehyung tanpa membiarkan sang kakak bernafas.

Ia semakin menghentakan pinggulanya kuat membuat penisnya semakin tertelan oleh lubang milik Taehyung. Merunduk, mencium leher sang kakak dan memberi beberapa tanda di leher tersebut. Sedangkan tangannya meremas dan mengocok penis Taehyung.

Telinganya begitu tajam mendengarkan setiap desahan yang mengalun indah dari mulut Taehyung. Gerakan pinggul jungkook semkain cepat. Bibirnya meraup bibir basah dan bengkak mililk Taehyung, memberikan ciuman lembut namun terdapat nafsu yang memuncak.

Penisnya yang masih bersarang di dalam lubang sang kakak semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggul jungkook untul melecehkan lubang tersebut.

"Ahhh!..jungkook!"

Taehyung kembali mencapai kelikmask untuk kedua kalinya. Sementara sang adik masih setia menghantam lubangnya kuat untuk mencapai kenimatan. Dengan jahil Taehyung mengetatkan lubang analnya memancing sang adik, membuat yang lebih muda menggeram dan semakin kuat menghentakan pinggulnya keras.

"Ashhh..sempithhhh"

Dengan sepuluh hentakan akhirnya jungkook mencapai kelikmaksnya. Membanjiri lubang sang kakak dengan spermanya yang mengalir deras.

Keduanya saling mengatur nafas dengan kening yang saling menempel. Nafas mereka saling bertabarakan hingga beberapa detik selanjutnya jungkook membuka matanya dan menatap wajah sang kakak yang masih memejamkan matanya. Jungkook terkekeh kemudian mencium bibir Taehyung kilat.

"Susu yang nikmat. Dan permainan yang panas"

Tangan jungkook terangkat membelai pipi Taehyung sehingga yang lebih tua membuka matanya dan kemudian iris mata mereka bertabrakan. "Kau sangat cantik" gumam jungkook. "Membuat ku ingin melanjutkan ke ronde selanjutnya"

Dan mata Taehyung pun membulat sempurna.

Dan seharusnya ia pun Tahu adiknya tidak lah polos melainkan dia itu seseorang yang begitu...

Mesum

MIND TO RIVIEW?

Ok ini gak tau bikin apa. Cuma menyalurkan saja :) kalo pun gaje (udah pasti gaje) aku minta maaf


End file.
